1. Field of the Invention
In many situations there is a need for quick and effective fastening of an object of some kind to a wire, a cable, a cord or a similar flexible elongated element at an arbitrarily selected position along its length. As an example, in rescue operations it may be desired to fasten a rescue belt or harness to a cable or cord in order to be able to lower or hoist persons or goods. The present invention relates to a device adapted to be fastened to such flexible elongated element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,139 discloses a cable connector substantially consisting of a pair of pivotally connected, separable plates of spring steel. This known connector may be placed around a cable and clamped thereto when a force is applied to the connector. However, this known connector is not suited for use in emergency situations because it is relatively difficult to place around a cable, and it may also be a substantial disadvantage that the clamping effect is conditioned on application of a pulling force and that the fastening is exclusively based on frictional forces.